El concepto del 'Para Siempre'
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Edd es un prodigio, y sabe que el 'para siempre', no existe.Aún así decidió creer, decidió creer en las veces que juró estar siempre con los Eds, creer en las veces en que Marie dijo que lo seguiría para siempre. Creyó en ese para siempre, aún cree.Sin importar si Marie ya no lo persigue, o si los Eds ya no se hablan.Edd creyó en aquello, aún cuando el tiempo los separó{leve eddma}


¡Hello~!

Bueno, seré breve...

**Aler~rta:** Esta historia pertenece originalmente a **Aku No Kokoro**, que me dio permiso para traducir su historia originalmente al inglés (/s/8979989/1/The-Concept-of-Forever), al español. (¡Gracias!) Y bueeeno, aquí está. No me pertenecen **ni la historia ni los personajes**, sólo la traducción. Contiene un **leve EddxMarie.**

Sin más, **leamos.**

* * *

**El concepto del 'Para Siempre'.**

**.**

El _para siempre_ es algo complicado. Doble D era un chico inteligente, y aún cuando sabía que el 'para siempre' era indudablemente una imposibilidad física, él creía en ello. ¿Por qué? Porqué muy en el fondo, debajo de toda esa ciencia y razonamiento, Doble D aún era un niño, un chico con esperanzas y sueños, aún cuando estos fueran imposibles. Él creía que sus amigos estarían ahí para siempre, pero el tiempo es cruel, al igual que el destino. Él aprobaba en todas sus clases, era algo obvio, pero sus amigos estaban fallando, con suerte sobreviviendo. Era sólo cosa de tiempo para que la junta escolar decidiera ascenderlo en la cadena alimenticia, alejándolo de todo el gentío común. Él era un prodigio, decían.

El trío ya no hablaba tanto. No estaban enojados los unos con los otros, y ninguno culpaba al resto. Estas cosas sólo pasaban y ellos lo entendían. Detestaban la situación, querían cambiarla, pero las personas simplemente crecen por separado. Eso era todo. Ya casi nadie lo llamaba Doble D en esos días. Sólo aquellas personas que lo conocían de su infancia lo hacían, pero era muy poco lo que le hablaban como para tener la oportunidad de usar ese apodo. Ya no eran los Edds, tan sólo tres Eds por separado. Ed, el bobo que se quedó atrás, Eddy, el tacaño de segundo año, el tonto, y Eddward, el cerebrito, senior, el que estaba ahí por su inteligencia de locos. Pero Eddward seguía llamándose a sí mismo Doble D. "Eddward" era como sus padres lo llamaban, su pequeño hijo perfecto. Esos padres que lo dejaban por un viaje de negocios después de las vacaciones y luego por otro viaje de negocios, esos que no sabían nada de él. Él es Doble D, había decidido eso, y sus padres no podrían decir lo contrario.

Marie era otra persona que el tiempo se había encargado de cambiar. Recordaba una y otra vez como ella le gritaba (mientras él huía), "No corras de mi, cariño, te perseguiré _para siempre_". 'Para siempre', ahí estaba esa tortuosa e imposible palabra de nuevo. Pero eso era en ese entonces y esto era ahora. Ahora era cuando ella se sentaba a su lado, como compañera de laboratorio la mayoría de las clases, y ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Ya no garabateaba cosas en su cuaderno como lo hacía en su niñez. Por lo contrario, miraba directamente la pizarra, de tiempo en tiempo aparecía una mirada de confusión, se mordía los labios con frustración al no entender la lección. Pero esa reacción no duraba, porque en cosa de segundos; pestañeaba y esa mirada desaparecía. Miraba la pizarra con fuego en sus ojos. Una mirada que retaba a la pizarra en un duelo eterno, por haberse atrevido a reírse de ella. Estaba determinada a entender todo, a superar ese todo, y sólo entonces una vez que hubiera salido de allí hacia le mundo, se tomaría un descanso y disfrutaría. Estudiante modelo era una palabra pequeña para describirla. No, tenía una postura encorvada, nunca seguía el código de vestimenta de la escuela, maldecía, golpeaba y corría por los corredores, pero era sin lugar a dudas una chica muy lista. Una chica lista con mucho potencial.

Ahora tenía una banda. Era sólo de chicas exceptuando al baterista, quien era un chico alto, de tez morena, y una salvaje pero amable sonrisa. Estaba compuesta de gente que él no conocía, pero que había visto en los pasillos. Asumía que eran sus amigos, pero no tenía como saberlo. Aparentemente sus propias hermanas no estaban en la banda porque "sonaban como elefantes muriendo". Eso lo escuchó de ella, mientras pasaba por su mesa en el almuerzo en el trayecto para llegar a la propia. Era la bajista y la cantante principal al mismo tiempo. Una combinación extraña (asumía él, la música de hoy no era su fuerte, tal vez habían un montón de cantantes/bajistas en la cultura de la música actual y él ni se enteraba.), pero ella lograba que funcionara. ¿El nombre de la banda? Trailer Trash*. Ella misma había escogido el nombre. Pero no era un insulto, era lo contrario. Trailer Trash, el nombre que ella y los suyos tenían, emergería de la basura, los guetos y las caravanas, para dejar su huella en el mundo. **Ella** dejaría su marca en el mundo, lo haría sin importar como la gente la llamase.

Volviendo a Doble D. Miró a la chica que se sentaba a su lado, tan orgullosa, tan fuerte, tan centrada en sus sueños, que no pudo evitar sentir admiración. Tal vez algo más, pero aún siendo un genio no podía darse cuenta de ello. Recordó cuando ella lo perseguía por todo el barrio. Recordó su sonrisa, esa honesta sonrisa que demostraba que lo estaba pasando bien. Con él. Ahora eran dos extraños, y no podía evitar pensar que también era su culpa. Realmente no debió esperar tenerla pegada a sus talones (¿cómo era esa palabra?), ah, sí. Realmente no debió haber esperado tenerla pegada a sus talones **para siempre**. Pero aún era un niño, aún soñaba. La observaba por el rabillo de su ojo, mientras se cubría con su gorra y sentía hasta el menor crujido de su estómago. No podía definir qué era, pero una cosa era cierta; se sentía incómodo. Él no era alguien romántico, nadie le enseño a serlo. No era como si el amor no llamara su atención, era un humano también, además de un chiquillo, pero era sólo que el amor no era como la ciencia. No era algo que encontrabas en las montañas de libros en su habitación, y era algo que sus padres evitaban en sus pocas conversaciones. Su brazo se movió robótico contestando todas las respuestas, una tras otra correcta, hasta que sonó la campana y lo distrajo de su aturdimiento. La primera cosa que ella hizo fue levantarse, entregarle su trabajo al profesor y correr hacia su ensayo de su banda. Los prodigios tenían una agenda extremadamente ocupada, él debía saberlo.

Mientras veía su figura corriendo de prisa, Doble D pensó en sí mismo. Decidió que se arrepentía de haber tenido esperanza. Los amigos eran algo increíble, hermoso, maravilloso (precioso), pero sin importar cuanto lo intentes, el **para siempre** no funciona. Era lo mismo con las chicas. Él era un chiquillo, era obvio que tendría esperanza, pero tal vez ya era suficiente. Tal vez debía crecer. Marie lo hizo, y las cosas le salieron de maravilla. Los días de engañarse se habían acabado, los días de ella hace tiempo que se habían ido. Doble D miró hacia el futuro. Se vio a sí mismo, aún sólo, trabajando en un muy bien remunerado trabajo. Un científico encerrado en su laboratorio. Se casaría con una chica linda, una chica adorable, una chica amable. Y aún con ella, estaría solo. Este futuro se veía más real que aquel **para siempre**.

Doble D pensó en sus viejos amigos y en su actual enamoramiento, y suspiró, tomando todas las esperanzas que tenía para ellos, los cuales desaparecieron en medio de un amargo suspiro.

**FIN.**

* * *

***Basura del Remolque;** decidí dejarla en Trailer Trash porque sonaba mejor en inglés.

* * *

Si bien no ha sido largo, tiene **párrafos gigantes**(?) o eso me pareció a mi haha.

Leve Edd x Marie para cerrar un día bonito :'D

Si bien me dio pena traducirlo, por el sentimiento de desesperanza que conlleva, lo disfruté ya que nunca había traducido un fic en inglés, sólo los había leído.

Todos los créditos a **Aku No Kokoro.**

**¿Reviews?** Se agradecen un montón :3

**Blue—.**


End file.
